Evil Heirs
by Moonview
Summary: Based of Disney's Descendants. Bumblebee, Midnight, Barricade, and Skyfall are the children of the most feared Decepticons of all time. The daughter of Optimus Prime, Princess Moonrose, decrees to give the children on the island prison a chance to live among them. With the prospect of a new life, will the four teens choose for themselves of fallow their parents' wishes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I don't own Disney's Descendants, or TFP.**

 **Mal-Bumblebee**

 **Evie-Midnight**

 **Carlos-Skyfall**

 **Jay-Barricade**

 **Ben-Moonrose**

 **Maleficent-Megatron**

 **Jafar-Starscream**

 **Creulella De Vil-Terrastorm**

 **Evil Queen-Arachnid**

 **Fairy Godmother-Alpha Trion**

 **Belle-Elita-1**

 **Beast-Optimus Prime**

 **Jane-Icefire**

 **Audrey-Knockout**

 **Chad-Arcee/Firestorm**

 **Doug-Smokescreen**

Standing in the middle of a dressing room, a beautiful, sixteen year-old, girl with long golden hair, and bright crystal blue eyes stared out the window to an island covered with a magic barrier.

"Oh, 'Rose, you look lovely," the queen, Elita-1 said giving her daughter a hug. The Autobot queen had shoulder-length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and like her daughter was rather pale.

"Thanks mom," Moonrose said.

"What's on your mind?" her father, Optimus Prime, asked. He had military-cut black hair, and azure eyes, and had a bit more color than his wife and daughter.

"I think I have my first proclamation, as future queen," she said running her hands down the blue coronation gown.

"I want to give the new generation of those on the _Isle of the Lost_ a chance to live amongst us," Moonrose responded, "they aren't responsible for what their parents did."

The Prime and his queen, looked shocked. "They're the children of our sworn enemies," Prime said.

"Not all at once of course, we'll do four at the most at first to see how it'll go," 'Rose reasoned.

"Alright, we'll pick four-" Optimus began, before his daughter cut him off.

"I already picked them," she said.

The Prime made a motion for her to continue.

"The daughter of Terrastorm."

The two nodded again, Terrastorm wasn't nearly as dangerous as most of the Decepticons living on the island; she barely even counted as a threat.

"The son of Starscream."

They looked a little uncertain, but agreed.

"The daughter of Arachnid."

Elita drew a breath, but they agreed.

"And…" Moonrose hesitated.

"And?" Optimus asked.

She drew a breath before continuing. "And finally, the son of Megatron."

"MEGATRON!" the two parents shouted.

"Absolutely not!" Optimus snapped. "Megatron is the worst out of all the Decepticons! His son is no doubt the same!"

"How do you know?" 'Rose asked. "We haven't met him, and he had nothing to do with his father's past actions. None of them had anything to do with their parent's past actions!"

"Fine," the Prime sighed. "But, I'll have them transported here under heavy guard, we don't need them to try anything."

-.-

On the island a sixteen year-old boy, with shaggy pitch-black hair that had golden streaks, icy-electric blue eyes, and skin so pale it looked like he'd never seen the sun was spray painting the wall of a building. He wore, a black torn leather jacket, a yellow t-shirt with two vertical black stripes the sleeves ripped off, torn black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Tossing away the can of paint, he revealed a painting of a dragon-looking shadow with the words _long live evil_ scrawled on it.

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

In a different part of town, a sixteen year-old boy with blonde military-style hair, red eyes, slightly tan skin, a black jacket with white stripes, red t-shirt, jeans, and black and white tennis shoes slid down the side of a roof, and jumped to the ground.

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

Not far from the first boy, a beautiful sixteen year-old girl with waist-length pitch-black hair, just as pale skin as the painter boy, in a blue tube-top, with black skinny jeans, and blue knee-high boots hopped up on a table where dozens of people were eating, her ruby-red eyes flashing as she walked across it.

 _So I got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got any love_

Near the second boy, a fifteen year-old girl with shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, wearing a black and white jacket, red tank-top, black skinny jeans, and red converses slid out of a window. Seeing a man with a red scarf, she grabbed it and walked away. She then jumped through a window, hopping across several occupied beds, waking the sleeping people up. The girl just laughed and walked off.

 _They say I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood!_

Back in an alley, the painter boy, and fashionista girl met, and walked towards the other two.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked world_

They all looked through an entrance where they found workers, cleaning clothes, and tossing sacks of flour into trucks. With wide, evil grins they all barged in and started causing chaos.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like that kid next_

 _Like that kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

It wasn't much chaos they were able to cause: destroying laundry lines, and disrupting flour sack passing, and throwing workers into barrels of water. They grabbed a bunch of metal bars, and started running with them, banging them on anything metal.

The black, and blonde haired boy, walked through part of the town, people hastily moving out of his way.

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

He walked up to a curtain, quickly vandalizing it with another paint can, he moved it, to reveal a man taking a bath.

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just…unique!_

With that the boy smiled and took off.

Inside one of the restaurants, the boy in the black and white jacket walked along. He picked up a tea-pot and pretended to pour the tea, instead he leapt over the table, and stole it.

 _What me a traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Oh, we're not friends_

 _What's up with that?_

Inside a tailor shop, the fashionista strutted through, swiping a one-of-a-kind scarf of the tailor himself.

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

The girl in red walked along the top of a food pantry shelf, knocking over everything.

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

The four walked into the main square, everyone getting out of their and a few others' ways.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked world!_

 _Ha-ha!_

All the evil heirs gathered in the main square, and began to practice battle moves that they've been learning since they could walk.

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like that kid next_

 _Like that kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core!_

The four teens began high-fiving each other laughing, when three voices called out.

"BARRICADE?!"

"MIDNIGHT?!"

"SKYFALL?!"

"Later guys!" the girl in blue, otherwise known as Midnight daughter of Arachnid said as she walked home, giving a flirty wave.

"See ya dudes!" the boy in black and white said, or otherwise known Barricade son of Starscream.

"Meet up later!" the last girl, Skyfall daughter of Terrastrom, said walking off.

"Last as always," Bumblebee sighed. With that he turned and began walking to one of the dark palaces located on the edge of the island for the rich and powerful Decepticons.

-.-

"Get anything good today?" Starscream asked as Barricade dumped his loot.

"Same as always," he stated, "but I found this!" He tossed his father a lamp.

Starscream began to rub it like crazy.

"It doesn't work," Barricade called from his room.

-.-

"Hey Mom!" Midnight chirped as she walked in.

"Hey sweetheart," Arachnid said hugging her. "Ready for the next beauty lesson?"

"Aren't I always?" the girl said, as she and her mother walked to the lesson.

"Remember, beauty is pain," the duo said at the same time.

-.-

"Encounter any of those vicious pack animals?" Terraclaw asked.

"Nope, still not eaten!" Skyfall said happily.

-.-

Bumblebee closed the door to the massive palace, all the palaces were large, but his was the largest, probably has to do with the fact he's the son of the most evil person of all time.

"You're late," Megatron said stepping into the dim light of the dark palace that never had the windows open. His hair was just as dark as his son's, and he was just as pale. That was the father and son's only resemblances to each other, one had a scar covered, square jaw, and blood-red eyes. The other had more graceful features, blonde streaks in his hair, and blue eyes.

"Sorry Dad," 'Bee said hanging up his jacket.

"Sorry, doesn't make-up valuable training time! If you're going to be taking my place when I'm gone, you need to stop being so soft!" Megatron snapped, tossing a pair of dual sword blades in their sheath at him. "Courtyard! Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: unfortunately I own nothing but my OCs.**

A black limo drove through the barrier surrounding the island, a few enforcer cars surrounding it. It drove up to Terraclaw's palace first; it was smaller than most, but just as intimidating.

A man with chocolate colored skin, black hair tied back in dreadlocks, a blue visor over his eyes, and he wore a silver jacket, with a white t-shirt, jeans, and silver tennis shoes.

"You alright Jazz?" the commander, Prowl asked.

"Why was I chosen for this?" Jazz asked.

"Cause of your great communication skills," Prowl said patting him on the back. "Good luck."

Jazz sighed and walked up to the front door and knocked. A moment later Terraclaw opened it, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she said flatly.

"Um…well, a new decree was sent out by Princess Moonrose to give the children of the _Isle of the Lost_ a chance to live amongst us in regular society. Four lucky kids have been chosen to see if this works, and Miss Terraclaw, your daughter Skyfall is one of those lucky kids!" Jazz said with a wacky grin.

"You're joking with me right?" she said knowing the advisor's infamous joking personality.

"For once no," he said.

"SKYFALL!" Terraclaw shouted. "PACK YOUR CLOTHES!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO SOLUS ACADEMY!" she announced.

"I'M WHAT?!" Skyfall screamed appearing around the corner of the stairs. "I'M NOT GOING! THERE ARE DOGS THERE!"

"Yes, you are, now get your things!" Terraclaw said.

Skyfall groaned, and went to her room.

"Alright," Jazz said. "Thank you for your time, Skyfall will meet us at the gate off the island in about four and a half hours; that should be enough time for everything to be ready. If you'll excuse me I have to tell the other three."

"Who's all going?" Terraclaw asked.

"Barricade son of Starscream. Midnight daughter of Arachnid. And…Bumblebee son of Megatron," Jazz shuttered.

"Oh, I know all of them, they're Skyfall's best friends!" Terraclaw laughed. "Arachnid, and Starscream should be on board with it, but Megatron…he'll be hard to convince. I recommend you do him last, this way you have us if you need help convincing him."

"T-thanks," Jazz said surprised as he walked to the limo.

Terraclaw smiled, before going to her phone. "Hey Soundwave, can you tell Megatron something for me, I think he'd like to hear this…"

-.-

Jazz walked down the steps of Starscream's palace going to the limo. ~Man, Terraclaw was right about Starscream being on board with this!~ he thought.

"Where to next sir?" a guard asked.

"Arachnid's palace," Jazz said.

After a minute or two, the arrived at another palace. Walking up to the door, a servant opened it.

"We've been expecting you Master Jazz," he said as he let him in. the servant led him to a grand throne room, where Arachnid stood with her daughter.

"You must be Jazz," the evil queen said with a smile.

Jazz had to admit, to him she was attractive. Arachnid, had long black hair, half pulled up, the other half fell to her waist, her violet eyes gleamed, and her skin was flawless. "Yes, I assume by the way her bags are already packed, you already know," Jazz said looking at the massive pile of bags.

"Yes, Terraclaw called me and Starscream not long after you left her place," Arachind said.

"Ah…so I assume you know about the issue with Megatron?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact we all argeed to go with you to help you persuade him," Arachnid said as she walked to the front door. "We just need to pick up the others, and we can go." They walked out, and another limo sat near Jazz's.

"Get this stuff in the limo," Midnight said fallowing her mother.

The royal guards stared at the pile, looked at each other, and then began putting in in the escort cars knowing the limo wouldn't be big enough.

-.-

The two limos pulled up to the large black palace. All the guards seemed apprehensive, being startled by even the slightest movement of a running leaf.

Arachnid led the way to the front doors that opened on their own, no servants, no owners, just a dark grand hall with dim lights on the walls, giving the place an eerie feeling. They all stepped inside and the doors slammed shut behind them, and the few guards they brought with.

"Well…this place gets bonus points for the creepy factor," one said.

"Yea," another agreed.

The sound of approaching footsteps got their attention, and out of the shadows, Soundwave stepped forwards. The silent man looked at the group from behind his visor, and turned walking back the way he came. Midnight fallowed, as did the other Decepticons and their children. Jazz and the guards fallowed after a moment's hesitation.

Bright light greeted them as they stepped into the courtyard. Blinking a few time to adjust their eyes, they see Megatron standing in the courtyard his gladiator sword in hand. On the other side of the courtyard Bumblebee stood holding dual blades, sweat trickling down his face, and some blood going down the corner of his mouth.

The two looked at each other a moment longer before charging each other again, the sound of clanging metal was the only thing in the yard. The two sparred for what seemed like hours, but was actually only two minutes, when 'Bee managed to block his father's blade with one sword, the using the other to knock it out of his hand, he placed the swords at Megatron's throat.

"Good, you've gotten better," Megatron said after a moment.

Bumblebee lowered the blades and put them back in their sheath, looking at their audience. Megatron fallowed his son's gaze, narrowing his eyes at Jazz.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Megatron," Arachnid said in a silky voice. "Our children have been given the opportunity to go try and live in the outside world with everyone else."

Megatron looked thoughtful, and Bumblebee looked skeptical. "When are you leaving?" the dark lord asked Jazz.

"In an hour sir," Jazz reluctantly answered.

Megatron nodded. "I will give you my answer then," he said, and waved Jazz and the royal guards away.

Soundwave was in front of them again and showed them to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I don't own Descendants or TFP.**

"Am I going?" Bumblebee asked looking bored from where he sat in his chair.

"Yes," Megatron said.

"I assume you have a plan Lord Megatron?" Starscream said.

"Of course I do, you incompetent fool!" Megatron snapped waving an arm out, if the magic barrier didn't black his powers, Starscream would've just been thrown into a wall. "Children, you need to get Alpha Trion's staff. It is the thing that trapped us in this pit, and if you get it you can free us for our revenge." Megatron walked over to a cabinet in living room, opening it he pulled out a book. "Bumblebee, this is your spell book. You've never had any need of it till now, out there you will have powers, both mine and your mother's. Bring me that staff, don't disappoint me."

'Bee tucked the book in his jacket. "But what's in it for us?"

"Matching thrones, a crown," Megatron said from his throne.

"I think he means us?" Skyfall said gesturing to the rest of them.

Megatron just ignored him. "It's just about you and me, son. Don't you enjoy watching the innocent suffer?"

"Duh, who doesn't?" 'Bee said.

"Then bring me that staff!" Megatron commanded. "Then you and I will see than and so much more. With that staff and my powers, I will be able to bend good and evil to my will!"

"Our will," Terraclaw said.

"Yes, our will," Megatron grumbled. "And if you refuse, you're doing charity for a year."

"WHAT?!" Bumblebee gaped sounding very panicked. "YOU CAN'T-"

Megatron's eyes got a violet glow to them, and 'Bee matched it with a slight red glow. The glared at each other in a battle of wills, before 'Bee looked away.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said giving in.

"I win," Megatron smiled.

"Midnight," Arachnid said pulling out a small hand held mirror. "This is a magic mirror, it doesn't work here, but once you get out there it can show you anything you want to see. And while you're there, make sure you find a prince with a big castle, mother-in-law wing, and lots of mirrors."

"Sweet!" Midnight said grabbing the mirror, and put it into her purse.

"Remember you four need to work together for this to work, and you need to fallow my instructions," Megatron growled.

"Yes father," Bumblebee said.

"Time to go!" Terraclaw said.

"What about my stuff?!" 'Bee asked.

"The servants already packed it," Megatron said. He put a hand on 'Bee's shoulder. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it."

-.-

Bumblebee looked up at his palace as he was about to enter the car, he could see his father's form standing on the balcony of the tallest tower, and he could practically feel Megatron's gaze scorching his skin reminding him of the punishment coming should he fail.

"C'mon 'Bee!" Skyfall called from inside the car.

With an inaudible sigh 'Bee got into the car. Hearing the sound of a scuffle, he sees Barricade, and Skyfall fighting for the candy in the car, Midnight was trying to break them up.

Bumblebee looked out the window, seeing something get closer he realized it was the barrier. "Um…the barrier is getting awfully close," he said turning a shade paler (to everyone's amazement).

The other teens looked where he was looking, and all three began screaming. They drove through the gate onto a magic bridge that allowed the cars to go through. Realizing that they hadn't been splattered into pancakes, or electrocuted the three screaming teens calmed down, and Bumblebee stopped bracing himself.

"We're out," Skyfall said after a moment.

"Yea," Midnight said.

"Magic works here?" Barricade said staring at the bridge they were on, a bridge that normally wasn't there.

"Yes," the driver answered.

"How did we get through the barrier?" 'Bee asked.

"We have a button in the car that makes the bridge and opens the gate," he responded, not noticing the dark smile appearing on the teen's face.

-.-

The limo and escort drove up to the academy, where the band was playing, and cheerleaders and students were cheering.

The door opened and the girls stepped gracefully out, then Barricade was kicked out landing flat on his face. Bumblebee slid out behind him, rolling his eyes. All the students stared wearing mixed expressions of amusement, surprise, hatred, and a few others.

"Don't touch my book," 'Bee said stepping over the petty thief.

"Welcome to Solus Academy," and old man with a long beard said. "I'm Alpha Trion, headmaster."

"As in the _Alpha Trion,_ as in bipidy-bopidy-boo?" Bumblebee asked.

"The same," Alpha Trion answered.

"You know I always found it cool on how you just appeared for Chroma, with that magic staff, warm smile…and that magic staff," 'Bee said.

"That's in the past," the old man said.

"Oh…" 'Bee said.

"Well, now I'll let you get acquainted with the girl who brought you here," he said stepping out of the way.

Moonrose stepped forwards, a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad to meet all of you, I'm Princess Moonrose," she said shaking their hands. "This is my boyfriend Prince Knockout," she motioned to the red-haired boy next to her. She took 'Bee's hand and her smile faltered slightly, a blush appearing on her face. The son of the dark lord just raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking forwards to getting to know you all," she smiled. "Let this be the beginning of the age where our two peoples begin to heal."

"They are going to show you around, I will see all of you tomorrow," Alpha Trion said walking away.

I'm guessing by your expressions that I was a little bit over the top?" Moonrose asked.

"A bit," Bumblebee said a slight smile forming on his face.

"So much for my first impression," Moonrose smiled at him.

"You must be Bumblebee," Knockout said sweetly, shaking his hand. "You know I don't blame you for your father trying to murder my parents, and all that. Oh, my mother's Firefly."

"Firefly, yea, I've heard the name." Bumblebee smiled. "And I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in Cybertron, but my father, to that stupid christening," he said with mock sweetness.

"Water under the bridge," Knockout said.

"Yea, totally," 'Bee said.

"I'll give you a tour," Moonrose said leading them inside.

"Can you tour us on where the bathrooms are?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, in a moment," Moonrose said.

"So, do you have magic here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, but it's basically retired," she said. "We're just ordinary mortals."

Bumblebee pressed his lips into a thin line. "Who just happen to be future kings and queens," he muttered.

"That's true," Knockout said proudly. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years."

"Smokescreen!" Moonrose called to a boy in a white jacket with blue and red stripes, blue t-shirt, jeans, and converses. The boy smiled and walked down the stairs towards them. "This is Smokescreen, he's gonna help you with your schedules, and show you to your dorms. If there's anything you need, anything at all, feel free to-"

"Ask Smokescreen," Knockout interjected, not liking on how Moonrose was staring at Megatron's son.

"I'll see you later," Moonrose said as Knockout dragged her off.

"Hi everyone, I'm Smokescreen, son of Ultra Magnus," Smokescreen said introducing himself. "And…oh my…" He trailed off as Midnight stepped forwards.

"I'm Midnight, daughter of Arachnid," she smiled.

"Alright," Smokescreen said pulling himself out of his daze, "about your classes, I've put in the requirements already: history, internet safety, and…" Smokescreen glanced nervously at Bumblebee who was looking over his shoulder. "…goodness 101."

"Let me guess," 'Bee said, "new class?"

Smokescreen nodded.

"C'mon guys, let's find our dorms," 'Bee said going up the nearest set of stairs.

"Um…guys your dorms are that way," Smokescreen said pointing to the other set of stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I own nothing but my OCs.**

Bumblebee opened the door to his and Barricade's room. It was mostly wooden, with two desks, a couch, TV, video game console, their beds, dressers, a table, mini-fridge, and windows with the shades up.

"This place is so-" Barricade began.

"Disgusting," 'Bee growled.

"Yea, so disgusting," Barricade said secretly grinning.

"I'm gonna need some serious sunscreen," 'Bee grumbled, then pointed to the windows on Barricade's side of the room. The two closed the shades, and 'Bee sighed. "That's so much better."

-.-

The girls met up with the boys in their room, Skyfall was playing a video game.

"Barricade? What are you doing?" Midnight asked.

"Stealing, it's like buying whatever I want, but it's free," he said pulling out a laptop.

"That's nice," 'Bee said from where he sat at the table. "Or you could leave all of it here, and you could get it when we take over Cybertron."

"'Bee, you sound just like your father," Midnight said.

"Thank you," he said.

"You do it your way 'Bee, and I'll do it mine," Barricade said.

"DIE SUCKERS!" Skyfall shouted at the game. "Barricade you need to try this; it's wicked." She handed him the controller, and he too became engrossed in the game.

"Guys! Do I need to remind you what we're all here for?!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Alpha Trion, blah, blah, blah, magic staff, blah, blah, blah…" Barricade laughed.

"This is our _only_ chance to prove ourselves to our parents!" 'Bee stated. The others went quiet and looked at him. "To prove that we are evil, vicious, ruthless, and cruel! Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Yea."

"Completely."

"Midnight, the mirror," Bumblebee said waving them to the table.

She pulled out the mirror, and sat next to 'Bee. "Mirror, mirror in my hand; where does Alpha Trion's staff stand?" she said. The mirror gave the image of the staff, but didn't show exactly where it was.

"Zoom out," Skyfall said.

"Mirror, not so close," Midnight said, and the mirror backed up all the way to space. "Closer." It zoomed in to what city. "Closer." It zoomed into the street. "Closer!" It zoomed in more.

"Stop!" Barricade said.

On the mirror, the name of a museum was shown.

"It's in a museum, do we know where it is?" Barricade asked.

Skyfall hopped onto the computer Barricade stole, and in a moment a map was up. "It's two point three miles from here," she said showing them the map.

They looked out there door, to see that there was no one in the hall.

"Let's do this," 'Bee grinned.

-.-

They ran up to the main doors of the museum. Looking in the windows, they saw the security guard, a bunch of old armor and dresses, as well as the spinning wheel Megatron used in his curse.

"That's you father's spinning wheel?" Barricade asked laughing.

"It's kinda dorky," Skyfall said also laughing.

"It's magic; it doesn't need to look scary," Bumblebee snarled pulling out his spell book. He shifted through a few pages before he found a spell. "Magic spindle, do not linger, make my victim prick a finger." Bumblebee looked back up at the security guard, who was still sitting in his chair.

"Impressive," Barricade said.

"I got chills," Skyfall said.

"I _will_ make you prick your finger on it," 'Bee snapped as he looked for another spell. "Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."

The security guard got up, and walked slowly to the spinning wheel. Reaching out a hand, he pricked his finger on the spindle, and instantly collapsed.

Bumblebee smiled, and tried to open the door; only to find it locked. He growled in irritation.

"Stand back," Barricade said as he moved a bit away.

Realizing what he was about to do, Bumblebee cast another spell. "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick," he smiled as the doors flew open, just as Barricade jumped to kick it open, ending up with him landing on his butt. They all laughed as they walked in.

Sneaking past the unconscious guard, they ran up the stairs. Turning a corner, they stopped dead, seeing the models of their parents in their most terrifying poses. Arachnid held her poison apple and stood in front of her magic mirror. Starscream held his magic staff out, the eyes of it glowing red. Terraclaw stood glaring, her claw-like nails ready to strike. Megatron sat on his throne, a raven sitting on his shoulder.

"Mom?" Midnight said looking in surprise at the statue.

"Wicked," Barricade grinned as he looked at his father's statue.

"I will never forget mother's day again," Skyfall said looking at her mother's statue.

"Well, the staff isn't in here, let's go," Barricade said becoming creeped out. Skyfall, and Midnight eagerly fallowed.

Bumblebee continued to stare at the statue of his father, the last words of their conversation ringing through his head.

 _Look at you_

 _Look at me_

 _I don't know who to be_

 _Father_

 _Is it wrong?_

 _Is it right?_

 _To be a thief in the night?_

 _Father_

 _Tell me what to do_

Bumblebee sighed and turned away, knowing that the statue wouldn't answer.

A purple light ripple across the statue, as Megatron laughed as he stood in the statues place, temporarily escaping through the momentarily weakened barrier.

Bumblebee whipped around wide eyed in shock, and he sat next to 'Megatron on the steps of the throne.

"Oh, don't be so serious," Megatron laughed.

 _I was once like you my son_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my father too_

 _Thought I was mature_

 _But I put my thoughts aside and I used my head!_

He bopped 'Bee on his forehead, who was still skeptical if this was actually happening.

 _Now I think it's time you learned_

 _What dear old papa said_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be mean?_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief,_

 _Your daily routine?_

Bumblebee stared, completely sure he somehow smacked his head on the way in and gave himself a concussion.

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

 _But when you're evil_

 _Doing less_

 _Is doing more!_

 _Don't you wanna be ruthless?_

 _And rotten?_

 _And mad?_

 _Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

 _I have tried my whole life long_

 _To do the worst I can!_

 _Clawed my way to victory!_

 _Built my master plan_

And there was the bragging story that convinced 'Bee that he wasn't losing his mind.

 _And now the time has come my son_

 _For you to take you place!_

Megatron pulled 'Bee to his feet.

 _Promise me you'll try to be_

 _An absolute disgrace!_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel?_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty?_

 _And brutal?_

 _And cool?_

 _And when you grab that staff_

 _That's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants an evil king,_

 _Without a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless?_

 _And hardened as stone?_

 _Don't you wanna be,_

 _Finger licken evil to the bone?_

A pair of black, bat like wings spread from Megatron's back. With one flap he was up in the air, and the flames in the fire pit grew and turned a violet color.

 _This is not for us to ponder_

 _This was pre-ordained_

 _You and I will rule together_

 _Freedom soon regained!_

 _Dark lord of the universe_

 _All powerful and strong!_

He landed next to 'Bee who looked nervous, and the flames died.

 _Son!_

 _Hear me!_

 _Help me!_

 _Join me!_

 _Won't you song along?_

Bumblebee gave the darkest grin he had, a dangerous red light shining in his eyes.

 _YEA WE'RE GONNA BE EVIL!_

The flames roared to life again, this time violet, mixed with blood red.

 _It's true!_

 _Never gonna think twice!_

 _And we're gonna be spiteful!_

 _Yes spiteful!_

 _That's nice_

Bumblebee blinked in shock, at that last comment.

 _In just an hour or two_

 _Our future's safe and sure!_

 _This father/son act_

 _Is going on a tour!_

They stood on the platform that the Megatron statue was supposed to be one. With grin, Megatron put a mirror in front of his son, showing him in a black royal uniform with yellow accents, a black cloak with shoulder spikes, spikey silver metal boots, and a silver crown.

 _If you wanna be evil_

 _And awful_

 _And free!_

 _Then you should thank your lucky stars_

 _That you were born the boy you are_

 _The son of the greatest evil king!_

Megatron flew up again, taking away the mirror. Violet lightning cracking behind him as he laughed.

 _Like me!_

"'Bee?" Midnight asked.

Bumblebee turned around to see the others staring at him. Looking back at the Megatron, he just saw the statue.

"That was epic," Barricade said.

"I wish my father was that awesome," Skyfall said.

"That outfit your dad showed you was to die for!" Midnight screeched in excitement. "You're going to make a great evil crown prince!"

"The staff?" 'Bee asked wanting to change the subject.

"This way," Skyfall said motioning for them to fallow.

They ran down the hall, and some more stairs, to find the wand. They stood at the barrier, when barricade went under it.

"'Cade don't!" 'Bee warned.

The young thief just rolled his eyes, and reached out for the wand, being blast back by a force field, and an alarm sounded.

"A force field and a siren?!" Skyfall snapped.

"That's more than excessive!" Barricade said standing up, his hair sticking up in every known and a few unknown directions.

"Meet me outside! I'll turn off the alarm!" Skyfall said, running off.

"Thanks a lot 'Cade! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" 'Bee snapped as they ran out.

"Hello?" Skyfall said in a manly voice as she talked on the phone. "Hold on just give me a sec." She looked down at a keypad, and typed the deactivation code that was in the book. "It was a false alarm. Just a malfunction in the LM714 chip…ok, say hi to the misses." She hung up the phone and met with the others outside.

"Brace yourself," 'Bee said. They looked at him confused, but then shadows began to swirl around them, getting faster, and faster. Then it felt like they were being stretched, compressed, flattened, thrown, and just a whole lot of pain. When the shadows cleared they found themselves back in the boys' dorm room.

"How did you…?" Barricade began, but they found 'Bee passed out on his bed still in his clothes.

"Well…night then," Midnight said, and she and Skyfall snuck back to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I recently discovered that someone was copying my work on** ** _Dark Snow._** **I couldn't believe it when I found out, I did look at the story and discovered it was in fact a copy of mine, just different characters. Hopefully it should be resolved soon. I own nothing but my OCs.**

"If you're handed a crying baby; do you: A) curse it, B) lock it in a tower, C) give it a bottle, or D) cut out its heart?" Alpha Trion asked, looking over the four teens. Two of which looked bored, and one was not even paying attention.

Midnight raised her hand.

"Midnight," Alpha Trion said.

"What was the second one?" she asked.

"Anyone else?" the headmaster asked looking at them, seeing 'Bee not even paying attention, and drawing in his sketchbook, "Bumblebee?"

"C) give it a bottle," he said without even looking up.

"Correct…again," Alpha Trion said being surprised again on how the son of the most evil man in Cybertron's history knew all of this.

"Jeez, you're on fire 'Bee," Skyfall said.

"I just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," 'Bee said rolling his eyes.

"That makes sense," Barricade said.

"No duh Sherlock," he growled.

A girl with red hair, blue-green eyes, wearing a simple blue dress walked quickly up to Alpha Trion. "You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation," she said handing him a clipboard.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Icefire?" Alpha Trion said.

"Dad!" she hissed.

"It's fine," he said turning her to the group. "Icefire, this is everyone."

"Hi…" she said shyly. "It's ok! Don't mind me! As you were!" With that she left as fast as she could without running.

"Back to our lesson," Alpha Trion said. "You find a vial of poison; do you: A) put it in the king's wine, B) paint it on an apple…" They chuckled a this. "…or C) turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Midnight's, Barricade's, and Skyfall's hands shot into the air.

"Barricade."

"C) you turn it over to the proper authorities," Barricade answered.

"I was gonna say that!" Skyfall snarled, then the two began to wrestle.

"Guys!" Alpha Trion snapped. The two stopped and looked at him. "I'm going to recommend for you to use that energy on the tourney field."

-.-

"Moonrose! Barricade! You're offense! Arcee, defense!" Ultra Magnus shouted.

Skyfall stood in the middle of the red on the filed unsure of what to do.

"Hey! New girl!" Magnus shouted at her. "Get out of the kill zone! And get your helmet on!"

The game started and Moonrose fired the ball. Giving out a battle cry, Barricade charged his opponents, taking several of them out. Running into the kill zone, he used his battle training to dodge all of the projectiles sent at him. Skyfall saw him coming towards her and she braced herself, being knocked to the ground. Getting the ball from Moonrose, he scored a goal. He took of his helmet and cheered, as everyone was still sitting on the ground dumbstruck.

"You!" Magnus called pointing at Barricade. "Get over here!" Barricade and the rest of the players jogged over. "What do you call that?"

Barricade shrugged.

"I call that raw talent," Magus said giving one of his rare smiles. "Welcome to the team, come find me later, I'll show you something called a rule book." He looked at Skyfall. "Ever considered band?"

"I'll work with her," Moonrose said.

"Alright," Magnus nodded. "Let's run that again."

-.-

Arcee and Knockout were laughing as they turned a corner, meeting Moonrose. They stopped laughing and looked at 'Bee and Midnight talking at 'Bee's locker, which was covered in the dragon painting.

"Those kids are trouble," Knockout said pointing at them.

Midnight noticed them staring. "I'll see you later," she told 'Bee before walking off.

"Later," he said.

"Give them a chance guys," Moonrose said.

"No offense sweetheart, but you're just too trusting," Knockout said. "I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast that turned out to be a Prime, but with my parents, the evil king was just the evil king. That boy's father!"

Moonrose just growled and walked away.

Bumblebee closed his locker, and was caught off guard by the princess standing behind it.

"Have a good first day?" Moonrose asked.

"Super," 'Bee said leaning on his locker.

Moonrose looked at the dragon he painted on the locker. "You should consider taking this talent off the wall and into the art room," she proposed. "I could sign you up. What do you think?"

"Way to take the fun out of it," Bumblebee smiled, "but I'll consider it." With a grin he walked off.

Moonrose sighed, mentally battering herself for sounding so stupid.

Turning down a hall 'Bee found Icefire, alone, in the barren, dead-end, hall. "Hey," he said. Icefire turned looking frightened. "It's Icefire right?"

"What's it to you?!" she weakly growled.

"Guess I was just hoping to make a friend," he lied. "But forget it, you probably have all the friends you need."

"Not really," she said.

"Really?" he said looking surprised. "I figured with your father being Alpha Trion, and the headmaster. Not to mention your wonderful…" He looked for something to compliment; Icefire looked hopeful a slight blush appearing on her face. "…personality."

"I'd rather be pretty," she said. "You have awesome hair, and flawless skin."

An idea came to 'Bee. "You know, I have just the thing for that," he said pulling out the spell book. He shifted through several pages before finding the correct spell. "Ah, here we are! Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair." With that he waved his hand, and handed her a mirror. "Much, better, you almost don't notice your other features anymore."

She stared wide-eyed at her new hair, it was long and flowy. "Do my nose!" she said tapping the book.

'Bee drew a breath. "Sorry, but I can't. I've been practicing, but I'm just not at my parents' level yet. But your father is, with his staff, one swoosh of that thing, and you could have whatever features you want."

"He doesn't use the staff anymore," she sighed. "He believes real magic is in the books, and not spell books, real books, like history."

'Bee snorted. "That sucks," he stated.

"Yea…" she sighed.

"He used magic on Chroma, who wasn't even his real daughter. Doesn't he love you," he asked.

"Of course he does…it's just that…you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not the outside," she pouted.

"That's it! That's the face you need to do!" he exclaimed. "You need to look as if your heart is going to break." She looked confused, and 'Bee held up a finger. Using some magic he turned into her, putting on the face. "Oh father…I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too." With that he changed back into himself, feeling slightly drained from the use of so much advanced magic.

"One: that was awesome. Two: you really think that will work?" she gaped.

"It's what Chroma did, didn't she? And your father bipidy-bopidy-booed the living daylights out of her," 'Bee smiled, giving a small laugh. "And hey! If your dad does decide to break out the old staff...invite me."

"If I can convince him, you are so there," she grinned. "Bye." She picked up her stuff and left.

Bumblebee sighed in relief, still feeling a bit drained, but not nearly as bad as he did using the teleportation spell for four people.

-.-

"Any chance he's in line for a throne somewhere?" Midnight asked, looking at one guy in her science class.

"Firestorm? Solarflare's son?" Smokescreen asked. "He inherited his father's charms, but he isn't exactly there, there. Know what I mean?"

"He looks fine to me," she said.

"Midnight! The teacher said. "I guess this isn't review for you, so tell me: what's the average atomic weight for silver?"

"Atomic weight? Well obviously not very much, it's an atom right," she said, causing a few students to laugh. The teacher waved her up. Walking to the board she secretly pulled out her mirror. "Let's see. How do I find the atomic weight of silver?" The mirror showed her the answer, which she wrote down.

The teacher sighed. "I forget, always a mistake to underestimate-"

"A Decepticon?" she said glaring at him. "Don't do it again." As she walked back to her seat, Firestorm handed her a note, staring at her. Looking down at the note, she's sees a place and time to meet him at.

Smokescreen watched the exchange, looking jealous.

-.-

"Alright," Moonrose said holding a clipboard and a stopwatch, "Skyfall we're gonna do some sprints."

Skyfall got into a track start position, when a dog barked. Moonrose saw her look to see the dog charging at her and started the timer, just as she began to move. Skyfall got to where she was and she stopped the clock looking at the time impressed. Hearing screaming she sees Skyfall still running with the dog chasing after.

"Skyfall!" she called chasing after.

Getting into the woods, Skyfall climbed up a tree, looking down at the dog fearfully.

"Skyfall!"

"Moonrose!" Skyfall called seeing her run over.

"Help me! This thing is a killer! It's going to chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious, rabid, pack animal!" she said pointing at the dog.

"Who told you that?" Moonrose asked.

"My mother," the scared girl said.

"Terraclaw?" she asked.

"She's a dog expert," the girl in the tree stated. "Why are you holding it?! It's gonna attack you!"

"You've never actually met a dog have you?" Moonrose asked.

"Duh, of course not!" she exclaimed.

"Charm, meet Skyfall," Moonrose said to the dog. "Skyfall, this is Charm. She's our campus mutt."

"She doesn't look like a vicious pack animal," Skyfall said hesitantly getting down from the tree. She gently reached out a touched it, smiling she let Moonrose hand Charm to her. "You're a good girl aren't you?"

"Guess you all have it pretty rough on the island," Moonrose said.

"Yea," Skyfall said. "Let's just say we don't get many belly rubs."

"You're a really good runner," Moonrose said changing the subject. "I'm just…I'll just let you two have your space." She turned and walked away, with dozens of questions going through her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Descendants.**

Midnight and Firestorm stood, looking at each other.

"Is everyone on the island as pretty as you?" he asked.

"I like to think I'm fairest of them all," Midnight said blush forming on her cheeks. "How many rooms are there in your castle?"

"To many to count," he said. "You really nailed that chemistry problem today, all the nerds are going to love you."

"I'm not that smart," she said. He looked at her disbelievingly. "No really, I'm not. But I am good at sewing, cooking, and cleaning, like you mother, Solarflare, just without the ratty dress." She pulled out her magic mirror. "See this? If I ask it something it tells me."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. Grabbing the mirror, he asked a question. "Where's my cell phone?"

Midnight laughed. "It won't work for you silly," she said.

"No big deal, Dad will just get me a new one," he said handing it back.

"I heard Alpha Trion used his staff to help you mother out, and now it's in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?" she asked.

He began to lean into kiss her, when he pulled himself back. "I'd love to talk right now, but I'm just swamped…unless…"

"Unless?" Midnight asked looking hopeful.

"If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then we could get together sometime," he said handing her his bag. Midnight smiled and took the bag. "Thanks babe."

Smokescreen popped down from the bleachers when he was gone. "Hey!"

Midnight jumped. "Are you stalking me?"

"Technically yes," he said not even denying it. "I too have a fascination with Alpha Trion's staff. Which is another reason I'm looking forwards to the coronation. Perhaps we can sit together and discuss its attributes?"

"Did you say it's being used in the coronation?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm also asking you out," he said giving a shy smile.

-.-

Bumblebee leaned against the wall, hiding in the shadows. Watching the exchange between Midnight, and that Firestorm guy. Seeing the way he was treating the girl he viewed as a sister, he growled. He was planning to go after him when Smokescreen showed up. Knowing full well that Smokescreen was too kind to hurt Midnight in any way, he went after Firestorm.

Firestorm was walking to the courtyard to talk with his friends about how he got Midnight to do his homework, when someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the lockers. When he looked at his attacker, he started shaking in fear.

"Firestorm right?" 'Bee asked, his voice dripping in mock sweetness.

"Y-yes," he said trying to sound brave.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so here's the deal: Midnight is like a sister to me, so I'm going to make one thing _very_ clear, you hurt Midnight in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down, and destroy your sorry carcass!" 'Bee snarled pulling out Firestorm's cell. Making his hand into a fist, he crushed the small phone. "Get the picture?"

Firestorm gave a series of very fast nods, not wanting to end up like his phone.

"Good," 'Bee grinned shoving him away.

-.-

Bumblebee sat with Midnight and Icefire, in the two villainesses' room.

"Dad said if he can't see the beauty within then he's not worth it," Icefire ranted. "Can you believe it?! What world does he live in?!"

"Cybertron," 'Bee said.

"Hey 'Bee," Midnight asked pulling up a new shirt from the sewing machine. "What do you think?"

"It's nice, brings out your eyes," he said turning back to his sketch book.

"It does doesn't it," she said going back to sewing.

"I'm never going to get a boyfriend," Icefire said falling onto Skyfall's bed.

"Relationships are overrated," 'Bee said.

"And how would you know 'Bee? You've never had one," Midnight stated.

"That's 'cause I don't need one, it'd slow me down," he responded.

Midnight gasped. "I forgot to do Firestorm's homework!" she squealed, and scooped up his backpack.

"He's making you do his homework?!" Bumblebee snapped getting angry. "That's it! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Bumblebee!" Midnight scolded, smacking him upside the head. "No maiming, scaring, or murdering the guys I like!"

"Too late for option number two," he muttered.

"Hey guys!" a girl said walking in. "I'm Stella, daughter of Shade. Anyways, 'Bee I love what you've done with Icefire's hair! And I know you hate us, and well…you're evil. But do you think you can do mine?"

Bumblebee looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Why would I do that for you?"

"I'll pay you fifty bucks," she said holding out some cash.

"Good answer," Midnight said taking the cash. "I'll need to find more material. We lose the bangs, maybe some layers, and some highlights."

"I want it cool," she said, "like 'Bee's."

"Really the split ends too?" Midnight asked.

Bumblebee glared at her, when she waved the money at him. He groaned, getting off the bed, and pulling out his spell book. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair," he said closing the book and waving his hand.

Stella walked to the mirror and stared amazed. Her dull brown hair, became shinier, longer, and curlier, as well as a few lighter and darker highlights and lowlights mixed in.

"I know," Midnight said, "it looks like a mop on your head, but let's cut it off layer it-"

"No, no, no!" Stella said. "I love it."

"Really?" Midnight asked.

Stella looked down at her long skirt, and ripped it up to her thigh on one side. "Now I'm cool," she said.

"Completely," 'Bee said not even paying attention.

"Thanks!" Stella said hugging him.

Bumblebee froze, completely unsure of what to do. "Um…you're welcome…can you let me go now?"

-.-

"The team could really use a tough guy like you," Ultra Magnus said. "It's mostly princes and princesses that are tougher than the princes, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I get it," Barricade said. "After you old chum. Pardon me did I bump into you?" He mocked the royals. "Where I come from it's prepare to die. As my father says 'the only way to win is to make sure that everyone else loses…"

"Barricade, calm down," Magnus said. "A team is like a family."

"You don't want to be at my place at dinner time," Barricade said.

"Ok," Magnus said trying to find a way to explain the concept. "You know how a body is comprised of different parts: legs, arms, ears. But they all need each other, just like a team. They all need to work together to win. Am I making sense?"

"Can I be the fist?" Barricade asked.

Magnus sighed and handed him the team jersey.

-.-

Barricade walked into Midnight's and Skyfall's room laughing, and showing off his jersey. Midnight, and Skyfall smiled, but 'Bee was glaring at his spell book.

"How'd the plan go with Icefire? You going to see the staff?" Barricade asked.

"Do you think that I'd be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Jeez, someone's in a bad mood," Skyfall said from her spot on the floor.

"My dad's counting on me! I can't let him down!" he said thwacking her on the back of her head.

"Ow," she said, smacking his leg.

"We can do this if we stick together!" Barricade said, getting a lot of confused and surprised looks.

"And we don't go back until we do," Bumblebee said.

"Oh yea, I found out that Alpha Trion blesses Moonrose with the staff at her coronation, and we all get to go," Midnight said. "Of course I have nothing to wear."

The others just gaped at her, when a knock sounded at the door.

"What?" Midnight asked seeing all their stares.

"Hold that thought," 'Bee said going to answer to door.

"Hey 'Bee," Moonrose said once the door opened. "I didn't see you today, and you weren't in your room. I was just wondering if you had any questions, or anything you needed, at all?"

"Nope," 'Bee said looking back at the others. "You got anything?"

"Nope."

"Natta."

"Nothing at all."

"Oh…alright," she said sounding disappointed. "If you do need anything, just-"

"Oh wait!" 'Bee said. "Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yea, the whole school goes," she said.

"Wow, that's beyond exciting," he said. "Do you think there's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row, next to Alpha Trion, just to soak up all the goodness?"

"I really wish you could," Moonrose sighed, "but up front it's just me, my parents, and my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" 'Bee asked.

"Yep," she said.

"Ok! Thanks! Bye, bye!" he chirped closing the door.

"But there's-" Moonrose started, but the door still closed. "Smooth Moonrose, real smooth," she grumbled as she walked away.

"I think it's time that Rosie got herself a new boyfriend," Bumblebee said giving off one of his wicked grins. "I need a love spell." Waving his hand, Skyfall tossed him his book.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: I own nothing, but my OCs.**

"We still need one tear," Bumblebee said. "And I don't cry."

"We could cut up an onion?" Skyfall proposed.

"No that won't work, we need a tear of human sadness," 'Bee stated, "and if we don't want the spell to go wrong we have to fallow it exactly."

"A tear is a tear, they're all the same," Barricade said.

"Not true, all tears have proteins and enzymes, the ones from emotional tears are different from those of reflex," Midnight said.

"Way to go Midnight," 'Bee said looking impressed.

"There you are 'Bee!" Stella said walking into the kitchen. "You know, all the girls are trampling each other just for you to do their hair."

"Actually, I did not know that," 'Bee said placing a rag over his spell book.

"Midnight snack?" Stella asked looking at the cookie batter. She reached in and took a bit on her finger, eating it. They all stared in shock. "What? I'm not going to double-dip."

"Feel anything?" Midnight asked.

"Like it may be missing something?" 'Bee asked.

Barricade walked up, and leaned on the wall. "Hey there," he said with small nod.

Stella just looked at him like he was nuts. "Could use some chips," she said.

They all sighed. "Chips?" Skyfall muttered confused.

"And those are?!" 'Bee asked, sounding irritated.

"Chocolate chips," she said pulling out a bag. "Just the most important food group." She took a few handfuls and dumped them into the batter. "Didn't you parents ever make chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh, yea!" Midnight said. "My mom showed me how to cook these!"

"So did my mom!" Skyfall said.

"My parents make them for me when I got sick," Barricade said.

Bumblebee just stared at all of them like they were crazy.

"For when you're sad, fresh from the oven, with a big glass of milk," Stella said, "and how afterwards you just feel so much better… Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"It's different where we're from," 'Bee said.

"I know," Stella said. "I just thought that even Decepticons love their kids."

Bumblebee looked down.

"Oh…That's awful," Stella said, taking 'Bee's hand, a tear running down her face.

Discreetly, Bumblebee took the tear, and put it into the potion. "Yea, well it's a bummer that I didn't get the luxuries that the rest of you got," he said, suddenly turning very chipper. "Now we need to get these into the oven! Thanks so much for coming by, you're input was very helpful. See you tomorrow. Have good nightmares!" Stella left, and 'Bee sighed in relief. "Alright, guys cookie sheets, Midnight you get the oven!"

-.-

Knockout and Moonrose walked into the courtyard to see all the girls, fussing over each other, all having amazing new hair.

Bumblebee slid around the corner, and all the girls started waving at him.

"Thanks 'Bee!"

"Love the hair 'Bee!"

'Bee waved back, and they all started squealing.

"Do you wanna go out with me?!"

"No! Go out with me!"

"Are you feeling kinda weird about this?" Barricade asked. "It's not so bad here."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Bumblebee snarled, bopping him on the head. "You're evil! You're mean! You are bad news! So snap out of it! We can't afford to go soft!"

"Thanks man, I needed that," Barricade said. "And BTW did you bring your pet dragon? Cause some of my food was gone last night, and I was asleep after you."

Bumblebee looked a bit paler than he already was. "Um…no," he lied.

"For the son of Lord Megatron, you're a horrible liar," Barricade said.

"Fine, I brought her," he sighed in defeat.

"Can you call her out?" Barricade asked.

Not in the mood to argue, 'Bee gave a loud whistle. A moment later, a grey cow-nose stingray-looking dragon flew down. It didn't have any legs, just a long barbed tail that, and little hooks on its wings. Landing on 'Bee's shoulder the small dragon yawned, revealing a series of dagger-like teeth. Unlike the stingray it looked like, the small dragon's mouth was on the end of its muzzle, not on its underside.

"Hey Delta," 'Bee said rubbing the silky-feeling dragon. In response, to the chin-rub, she started to nibble his ear.

Nearby the girls squealed as they saw the adorable dragon sitting on its caretaker's shoulder.

Barricade walked over to the railing, and the girls ran over. "Hey ladies, I'm Barricade, 'Bee's best friend, you all going to the tourney game this afternoon?"

They all nodded or said "yes."

"Look for number eight," he said.

"We will."

"Hey, can you tell 'Bee that that little dragon is adorable!" one girl squealed.

"Oh, Delta," Barricade asked. "Yea, she's always been a little cutie, especially when she just hatched."

All the girls awed.

Nearby Knockout was ranting to Moonrose. "He did it to Icefire's hair too, and Alpha Trion isn't happy about it!"

"I don't see a problem," Moonrose said.

"It's gateway magic!" Knockout snapped. "Sure it starts with the hair, next thing you know it's the lips, and the legs, and the clothes. Then everyone looks good, and then where will I be?"

"Knockout-" Moonrose began.

Knockout silenced her. "I will see you at the game, after my fitting for the coronation," he said. "Bye sweetheart." With that he turned and walked away.

With a smile Bumblebee closed his locker. "Hey Rosie," he said.

Moonrose turned and saw 'Bee. "Hey," she said walking over. "Who's this?" She pointed to Delta.

"This is my pet dragon Delta," he said rubbing her again, she then climbed onto his back. "I made a fresh batch of cookies, double chocolate chip. Want one?" He held out a bag with a cookie.

"I've gotta big game," she said, "and I don't really eat before a game, so maybe next time." She turned to walk away.

"No yea, I completely understand," 'Bee said. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of Decepticons. I'm sure everyone here knows that."

"No, that's not-" she started.

"I get it, you're cautious. That's smart," he said pulling out the cookie. "Guess there's more for me, then."

'Bee began to move the cookie towards his mouth when Moonrose snatched it out of his hand, taking a bite of it. "See, I totally trust you," she said.

"How are they?" 'Bee asked as the others approached.

"They're good, no great. They're chewy…and is that M&Ms?" Moonrose said. 'Bee nodded. "I love M&Ms. And the chocolate…the chocolate chips….I'm sorry….they're warm, and soft, sweet…. 'Bee have you always had those red and violet flecks in your eyes?"

She went for another bite, when 'Bee grabbed the cookie, and put it back in the bag.

"How ya feeling?" Barricade asked.

"I feel like…like singing your name!" Moonrose said. " _Bumblebee!-"_ Before she could sing again, Skyfall put her hand over her mouth.

-.-

The cheerleaders, and Knockout, danced on the field in front of their school's stands, the students dancing behind them.

"Good luck Arcee!" Barricade said.

"Thanks 'Cade!" she said running out onto the field.

Ultra Magnus called in another player. "Barricade you're up," he said.

"Coach," Barricade said standing up, and pulling Skyfall to her feet. "How about my buddy here?"

"I don't know," he said.

"She's been practicing," Barricade said ignoring her protests. "And you said a team is made up of a bunch of parts. Well, she's kinda like my brain."

Sighing Magnus called in another player. "Get out there."

The whistle blew, and Barricade charged for the ball, getting to it before the other team, he passed it to Moonrose.

One guy charged Skyfire, but she went down on her knees, and knocked him over with her shield. Getting up she did a little victory dance at him.

Barricade ran through the kill zone with the ball, easily dodging the projectiles sent flying at him. Getting out of it he tossed it back to Moonrose. With a hard swing she sent it back to him, and he hit it towards the goal, only for the shot to be blocked.

The goalie shot it out into the field, Barricade jumped catching the ball, and he started running back to the goal. One guy was charging him, but Arcee knocked him over. Seeing Skyfall get knocked over, Barricade passed the ball, and picked her pushing her forwards. And the ball was passed back to him.

"'Cade!" Skyfall said.

Barricade nodded, and hit the ball at her. Using her shield, she sent it up in the, and ducked. Moonrose jumped over her, and she hit the ball scoring the winning goal.

The team ran over to the stands, and Moonrose took the microphone from the announcer. "Excuse me! Excuse me can I have your attention please? There's something I'd like to say!" she said, and everyone went quiet. "Give me a B!"

"B!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

Give me another E!"

"E!"

"What does that spell?"

"'Bee!"

"I can't here you!"

"'BEE!"

"I love ya 'Bee," Moonrose said, causing the boy to blush. "Give me a beat!" She pointed to the band!"

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Smokescreen said, and the band began to play.

Midnight was laughing at 'Bee embarrassed and mortified expression. "What was in that cookie?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he said.

 _Did I mention_

 _That I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day?_

 _Well let me_

 _Shout it out loud!_

 _If that's ok?_

 _Hey!_

Everyone in the stands was dancing and singing along. Clapping to the beat. Well, all except 'Bee who was still caught off guard by the sudden concert.

 _If that's ok?_

 _Hey!_

Skyfall, Barricade, the cheerleaders (except Knockout), and the rest of the team were dancing with Moonrose, copying her dance moves.

 _I met this guy_

 _That rocked my world_

 _Like it's never been rocked!_

 _And now I'm living just for him_

 _And I won't ever stop!_

 _I never thought it could happen_

 _To a girl like me_

 _But look at what you've done_

 _You got me down on my knees!_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _I never knew_

 _That it could be like this!_

 _My love for you is_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _It's_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Just_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _And I would give up my kingdom_

 _For just one kiss!_

 _Well did I mention_

 _That I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day?_

 _Well lemme_

 _Shout it out loud!_

 _If that's ok?_

 _Hey!_

 _Yeah!_

 _If that's ok?_

 _Hey!_

 _I gotta know which way to go_

 _Come on now_

 _Give me a sign!_

 _You gotta show me_

 _That you're only_

 _Ever gonna be mine!_

 _Don't wanna go another minute_

 _Livin' without you!_

 _Cuz if your heart just isn't in it_

 _I don't know what I'll do!_

Bumblebee's blush grew even more, and he wasn't really sure of what to think or do at the moment.

 _Because my love for you is_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _I never knew_

 _That it could be like this!_

 _My love for you is_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _It's_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Just_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _And I would give up my kingdom_

 _For just one kiss!_

 _Come on now!_

Moonrose took off her jersey, revealing her under armor padding that kept her safe in the game, a white long-sleeve shirt underneath it. Wadding it up into a ball, she tossed it to 'Bee.

 _Alright!_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _I never knew_

 _That it could be like this!_

 _My love for you is_

 _Ridiculous!_

The guys on the team picked Moonrose up, and standing in their hands, she let them throw her into the crowd.

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

The crowd began to carry her over to where 'Bee was standing in it.

 _It's_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Just_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _And I would give up my kingdom_

 _For just one kiss!_

 _Come on now!_

Moonrose stood in front of the still stunned boy, grinning, as the crowd cheered.

"I love you 'Bee," she said hugging him, causing him to blush even more.

Knockout walked up the stairs with Arcee. "Arcee is my girlfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with her," Knockout said, expecting Moonrose to come running back to him.

"Moonrose?" 'Bee asked. "Will you go to the coronation with me?"

"YES!" she shouted into the mic, and everyone cheered.

"C'mon Moonrose, the whole team is waiting for you," Barricade said coming up with Firestorm.

"Hey Midnight," Firestorm said planning on breaking her heart, since all he needed from her was his homework done, but Bumblebee was standing next to her. "Do you want to go to the coronation with me?"

Midnight looked at him. "Sorry, but someone already asked me," she said. "And I said yes!"

Firestorm gave a quiet sigh in relief, and walked away.

Bumblebee smiled and patted her shoulder. "You know I feel bad for Knockout," he said.

"Really?" Midnight asked looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"Yea, I feel like if he was talented and smart like you. He wouldn't need a girlfriend to make himself feel special," 'Bee said. "Good job for telling that guy off. So who's the one that asked you the coronation?"

"Smokescreen," Midnight said, "and thanks."

"It's what big brothers do," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or Descendants. Just my OCs.**

Midnight shifted through her bag, looking for her mirror.

"Looking for something?' the teacher asked holding up her mirror. "Thank you Firestorm, nice to see some people still respect the honor code." He patted Firestorm on the shoulder. "It'll be my recommendation that you're expelled.

"But that's not fair," Smokescreen said stopping Midnight from saying anything. "Obviously she wasn't looking for that thingy if she didn't have it! Maybe she needed another pencil?"

"Alright," the teacher sighed. "If you can pass this test, I'll give you back your property, and let you off with a warning."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," Smokescreen responded. "You want me to beat Firestrom up for that?" He may have been in band, but he still had enough muscle to rival some of tourney players, he was the coach's son after all.

"Thanks for the offer, but 'Bee already threatened to hurt him if he hurt me, and apparently he didn't get the message, so I'll just let him curse him or whatever he feels like," she said, and Smokescreen stifled a laugh.

"Send me a video, I want to see the look on his face," he said.

"Will do," she said going back to her test.

-.-

Midnight sat next to Smokescreen, and showed him a B+ on her examination booklet. "For the first time it seems like I'm more than just a pretty face," she said.

"Shocking huh?" the blonde said.

"Thanks again for what you did back there," she said. "I bet I could get an A on the next test without the mirror."

"Hey did 'Bee do his thing to Firestorm yet?" Smokescreen asked.

"Primus it's going to be hilarious!" Midnight exclaimed. "'Bee found out that Firestorm was taking steroids, and he switched the steroid pills out for estrogen pills!"

"Really?!" Smokescreen said trying not to laugh. When Midnight nodded, he burst into a laughing fit.

"MIDNIGHT!" 'Bee called running to them, skidding to a stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing his panicked expression.

"Moonrose just asked me out on…" Bumblebee stopped a blush creeping onto his pale cheeks, "a date!"

"We can handle this," Midnight said with a devious grin. She gave Smokescreen a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yea…" he said placing a hand on his cheek blushing.

"You're looking a bit pale," she said.

"Since when do I not?" 'Bee groaned.

"Maybe a bit of blush…"

"I'm _not_ putting on make-up!" he exclaimed.

-.-

"Leave my hair alone!" Bumblebee snapped.

"You asked for my help," Midnight said.

"Yea, but I don't want my hair slicked back like some preppy prince!" he growled.

"My mother has been teaching me this stuff, since before I could talk," Midnight said.

"My dad wasn't really into that," 'Bee said. "I learned how to fight with every weapon imaginable, since I could walk."

"Well that's why you have me," she said. "Are you ever scared of your dad?"

"Who isn't? I just want him to be proud of me…he gets really angry when I disappoint him. But he's my dad so I know he loves me," 'Bee sighed. "You?"

"Mom's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way," she responded, "just ask Moonracer." Seeing his depressed expression she decided to change the subject. "Look in the mirror."

Bumblebee got up, and blinked in surprise. He was wearing a blue button-up t-shirt, jeans, and converses. "Thanks Midnight," he said giving her a one-armed hug, before heading to the courtyard.

-.-

Bumblebee was leaning against a pillar, when Moonrose came down. She was wearing a very short purple spaghetti strapped dress, black leggings, and boots.

"Hey…you look amazing," 'Bee said.

"Thanks, you look different," she smiled. "Hope you like horseback riding." She took his hand and led him to the stables. "We all have our own horses here, so you get to pick your own."

"Wait, every single student here has their own horse?" 'Bee asked looking astonished.

"Yep," she said leading him to a paddock. "This has all the unclaimed horses, you get to pick one," she said pushing him in.

Bumblebee looked at the horses, not sure witch one to get. Something pushed his back, and he turned around to see a stallion that was slightly larger than the other horses, it was jet black, with a white star on its forehead, and a silver-gold mane/tail, and white stockings.

"Can I have this one?" he asked.

"Yea, no one's ever been able to get close to that mustang," she smiled. "What're you gonna name him?"

"Shadow," 'Bee said.

"Suits him," she said grabbing some tack. "Do you ride Western or European?"

"Western," he said.

With an undignified grunt, Moonrose handed him the heavy tack. "Saddle him up."

A few minutes later 'Bee was sitting on his horse waiting for his date. Moonrose rode out, also on a western saddle. Her horse was a silver mare with black stockings, mane, and tail. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," he said giving a kick, and the two horses took off into the forest.

-.-

"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone," Moonrose said.

"My middle name is Sparkfire," he said.

"Sparkfire?" she said. "I've never heard that one before, I like it."

"My mom chose my name, if it was up to my dad I'd be Steve Stephen," he said.

"That's horrible!" Moonrose said trying not to laugh, but unfortunately was failing

"Just my dad doing what he does best, being evil," 'Bee laughed.

"Mine's Grace," she said.

"It's pretty," 'Bee said. "Moonrose Grace."

"It's better than Steve Stephen."

-.-

Moonrose led a blindfolded 'Bee through the forest.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" he asked, as he almost tripped.

"Not this time," Moonrose laughed. Stopping and turning him, she removed the blindfold. "Tada!"

Bumblebee smiled taking her hand, and he led her down to the lakeside picnic.

-.-

"This your first time?" Moonrose asked.

"We don't really have dating on the island, just getting activity," 'Bee said.

"I meant eating an éclair," she laughed.

"That obvious?" 'Bee asked. She pointed to the corner of his mouth and he wiped it off.

"I've been doing all the talking," Moonrose said. "I barely know anything about you. Tell me something."

"I'm sixteen, only child, only ever lived in one place," he supplied.

"Same here! We have so much in common already!" she said excitedly.

"Trust me," Bumblebee laughed, "we don't…so now you're gonna be queen."

"Yea," she said solemnly.

"What?"

"A crown doesn't make you queen," she said.

"No, it kinda does," he argued.

"Your father is the King of Evil, and I have the poster parents for goodness," she stated. "But we aren't automatically like them; we get to choose who we get to be. And right now…I can look in your eyes, and I can see you aren't evil."

Bumblebee looked taken aback. "You're the first person to ever say that to me," he said surprised.

"Let's go for a swim," Moonrose said.

"I didn't bring my swimsuit!" he objected.

"I figured," she said tossing him a bag, inside there was a pair of swim trunks with little crowns on them.

"Did you seriously give me swim trunks with little crowns?" he asked.

Moonrose just laughed, and went to get in her swimsuit.

Sighing he got in the suit, and dove into the water. Popping up he saw Moonrose in a red bikini with little black dragons on them, standing on the large rock the small waterfall was coming from.

"Is today opposite day or something?" he asked.

She just smiled, and released a battle cry, jumping into the water. Smiling 'Bee went underwater and swam towards her.

"'Bee?" she asked surfacing. Looking around she couldn't see him, and she got worried. "Bumblebee?!"

'Bee grabbed her leg and pulled her under. He popped up laughing his head off, while she just glared at him.

"Don't do that!" she said splashing him. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Can I do this then?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Moonrose then found herself floating in a giant water bubble suspended above the pond. "Ah! Put me down!" she commanded, popping her head out of the bottom of the bubble. "Though this is kinda cool."

"Your wish is my command," 'Bee said gently dropping her back into the pond. He handed her a glowing rock. "I found this fancy rock. I don't know if you'd like it, but…here."

"A wish stone," she said amazed.

"What's a wish stone?"

"You make a wish, and toss the stone back in the pond, and it's supposed to come true," she said. Making her wish she dropped it back into the water.

"C'mon let's get back to the picnic, I want to try those strawberries!" 'Bee exclaimed, swimming back.

They climbed back onto the small grotto, and sat down. Bumblebee picked up a strawberry, and took a bite, his eyes going wide. Moonrose laughed at his expression as he began to devour the unfortunate berries.

"Don't eat all of them," she laughed watching him go for more.

"I won't make any promises," he said going for another.

"'Bee…" Moonrose said. "I told you that I loved you…what about you? Do you love me?"

Bumblebee's expression turned unreadable. "I don't know what love is, let alone feels like," he sighed.

"Maybe I can show you," she said. A moment later she pressed her lips to his. 'Bee sat there stunned for a moment, but then leaned into the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Descendants.**

"Everyone, excuse me. But as you all know this Sunday is family day, and cause your parents can't be here, we've arranged a special treat," Alpha Trion said. Going to the TV, he turned it on, jumping slightly at the glaring face of Megatron appearing. Turning around he waved the four teens forwards.

"I. Don't. See. Anything!" Megatron growled. Smacking the screen a few times it turned on.

"Midnight!" Arachnid exclaimed seeing her daughter. "You're so beautiful sweetheart! You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Who's the elf?" Terraclaw said.

"This is our headmaster, Alpha Trion," Bumblebee supplied.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Megatron snickered.

"I made a pumpkin into a wonderful carriage!" the old man retorted.

"We'll just take it from here," 'Bee said gently moving their teacher out of the way. "Hey Dad."

"Bumblebee!" Megatron snapped. "I..m-m-miss you." He struggled to get the unfamiliar words out.

"You all are never far from our thoughts," Starscream said.

"Shut up Starscream," both Bumblebee and Megatron said at the same time.

"How long must I wait to see you?" Megatron asked with false sweetness.

"There's a coronation coming up, so I believe it'll be sometime after that," 'Bee answered.

"When?!"

"Friday, 10am."

"Sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that…" Megatron stopped himself, "you! My only son, who I love so much!"

"I completely understand father," 'Bee said with a strained smile.

"Skyfall!" Terraclaw exclaimed looking at her daughter. "Is that a dog?! It's the perfect size for earmuffs!"

"She's the perfect size for a pet!" Skyfall snapped back. "Charm loves me, and I love her! And FYI your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

Starscream, and Arachnid just burst out laughing. This resulted in a big argument between the parents.

Bumblebee quickly turned off the TV.

"I'm sorry," their headmaster said.

"Thanks for the treat," Barricade said.

"It was no problem," he said, watching them walk away.

"'Bee?" Midnight asked. And 'Bee stopped. "What do you think our parents will do to us if we don't pull this off?"

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but proud that we did our best," he answered.

"Really?" Skyfall asked looking skeptical.

"No, we are so dead," he said.

-.-

They stood in 'Bee's and Barricade's room going over the plan. "The staff will be under the spell jar, I will be up in front, you all need to be up in the balcony," Bumblebee ordered. "When I grab the staff I will teleport out." He pulled out several small flasks and handed them one each. "These are filled with a teleportation potion, we meet up in the forest. We find the limo that brought us here, and go back to the island with the staff." He pulled out a perfume bottle, handing it to Midnight. "Midnight, one spray of this and the driver will be out like a light."

They dispersed around the room, and 'Bee sat down looking at a spell.

"'Bee, you want to break the love spell?" Midnight asked stunned.

"Yea, for after we pull this off," he said. "It seems extra cruel for her to still be in love with me, when we take over Cybertron, and start throwing them all in jail." With that he closed the book, and went to the kitchen.

-.-

Barricade sat on his bed unable to sleep, getting up he gave Delta a quick pet as she waited for 'Bee to come back, and walked over to the game trophy. Looking at it sadly.

In the girls' room, Skyfall was petting Charm, also unable to sleep. Midnight was looking at her test booklet with the B+ on it.

Down it the kitchen Bumblebee was finishing up, on making the batter.

 _A million thoughts_

 _In my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _I know_

 _It' time_

 _To say_

 _Good bye_

 _So hard to let go…_

For the first time in his life, he cried.

-.-

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We welcome you today, to relax, pull up a chair, as we present your dinner!" Moonrose said with a bow. Moving out of the way she revealed, the rest of the students, holding napkins on their arms.

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test!_

 _Tie your napkin around your neck_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff it's delicious_

 _Don't believe me ask the dishes!_

The boys in the group walked up and began to rap.

 _They can sing, sing, sing_

 _They can dance, dance, dance_

 _After all, this is Iacon!_

 _And the dinner here_

 _Is never ever second best!_

 _Go on_

 _Unfold your menu!_

 _Go on_

 _Take a glance then you'll_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be out guest!_

In the middle of the royal's little performance, the four villain teens walked through the crowd, grabbing a bit of food. They all dressed in some of their nicest clothes. Barricade was in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, red tie, black pants, and dress shoes. Skyfall, was in a simple dress, with a white top, black sash, a red bottom, and had on a short pair of red heels. Midnight was in a light blue-green gown, with black swirls embedded in the fabric. Bumblebee was a yellow button up shirt, his sleeves also rolled up, black pants, and dress shoes.

Moonrose stood with her parents, as the photographer was getting ready to take a photo. "Oh yea, I have a new boyfriend," she said.

Her parents smiled. "I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought Knockout was a little self-absorbed," Elita said.

"Do we know him?" Optimus asked.

"Sorta," she said. "'Bee!" She waved him over. The camera took the photo as the parents expressions changed to horrified ones.

"Hey 'Bee," Moonrose said hugging him. "I want you to meet my parents. This is Bumblebee, my boyfriend."

"Hi," 'Bee said with a shy wave.

"Hi," Elita said.

"I was thinking he could join us for lunch," Moonrose said.

"O-of course, any friend of our daughter's is welcome," Optimus said.

"I actually came here with my friends," 'Bee said.

"They can come to," Elita said. "The more the merrier!"

"And how about a game of crocket before lunch?" Optimus asked.

"Sounds great, game on," Moonrose said.

"Thanks, I'll get the guys," 'Bee said.

"I'll come too," Moonrose said. "Have you ever played before?"

"Dear Primus no," 'Bee said.

As the pair walked away, Elita nearly fainted, being caught in her husband's arms.

-.-

Bumblebee stood waiting for his turn when an older woman walked by.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," 'Bee said.

"Have we met?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't think so," he said. "I'm a new transfer student."

"Ah," she said.

Knockout walked up to the woman. "Hey Grandma," he said.

"Hello, Knockout," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandma?" 'Bee asked looking a bit worried.

"Firefly's mother," he said, he turned to 'Bee his expression turning from friendly to a glare. "Grandma I don't think you want to talk to this boy." The woman looked shocked, and then looked at 'Bee again then turned back to Knockout. "Not unless you want Mom to take another hundred year nap."

The woman looked over 'Bee more, when her eyes widened in horror. "You!" she exclaimed, loud enough to where everyone looked at them. "How are you here?! And how did you stay so young?!"

"Queen Silverstream," Moonrose said walking up. "Megatron is still on the island; this is his son, Bumblebee. Don't you remember my proclamation: to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what Moonrose? Destroy us?" Silverstream said. "Remember the poison apples! And the spells! My daughter was raised by fairies, because of your father's curse! Her first words, her first steps…I missed it all!"

'Bee began to say something when Arcee interrupted him.

"What do you think Decepticons teach their kids?! Kindness? Goodness? Fair play? No, they don't! He stole another guy's girlfriend!" She pointed at 'Bee. "You're no better than your father!"

"I…I'm sorry," 'Bee said ripping out of Moonrose's grip on his arm, walking out of their view he began running away as fast as his legs would carry him. Going to the stables he grabbed Shadow, not even bothering to tack the horse, he swung on its back, and rode off into the forest.

After riding for what felt like forever, Shadow suddenly stopped, throwing 'Bee off. "Shadow!" he snapped. The horse lowered its head and began to graze. Looking around 'Bee found himself sitting in the lake and grotto where he and Moonrose had their first date. Looking at his reflection in the water he saw, his clothes were ruined, ripped and stained in several places. He even had a few cuts a scrapes. Using his magic, he pulled some water out of the lake, using it he healed his physical wounds. Sighing he leaned against a column.

 _A million thoughts_

 _In my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _'_ _Cause up till now_

 _I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost_

 _But something missing_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong!_

 _What's right!_

 _Which way do I go?_

'Bee stood up, but was still leaning against the pillar.

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me!_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Uh, oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me!_

 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be!_

 _Uh, oh_

 _If only_

 _If only_

 _If only_

He moved looking into the lake, images of all the fun he and Moonrose had flashing in the water.

 _Every step_

 _Every word_

 _With every hour_

 _I am falling in_

 _To something new_

 _Something brave_

 _To someone I,_

 _I have never been_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong!_

 _What's right!_

 _Which way do I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me!_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Uh, oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me!_

 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be!_

 _Uh, oh_

 _If only_

 _Am I crazy?_

 _Maybe we could happen!_

 _Will you still be with me_

 _When the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me!_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Uh, oh_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me!_

 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be!_

 _Uh, oh_

 _If only!_

 _If only!_

 _If only_

 _If only…_

Something landed on his shoulder and cooed at him, looking he saw Delta sitting there, her big round eyes flashing with worry. "I'm ok," he reassured her, rubbing her small head. "I should've known that they couldn't treat us like we were normal." His expression turned sour, before a dark look came to his face. "Maybe it's time we blow this popsicle stand? Huh girl?" With that he got back on Shadow, and rode back to the school.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N: I own nothing but my OCs.**

Bumblebee sat with the others, wearing the clothes he had on when he first got there (minus the jacket); if his glare was any more intense he could incinerate something. Delta seemed to sense her caretaker's sour mood, and the small dragon curled her tail around his throat loosely

"Hey, how's everyone?" Moonrose asked. "You know what, forget about it. Let it go. I promise after my coronation tomorrow, everything will be ok." She gave 'Bee a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later." With that she walked away.

"Listen Midnight, I want to talk about what happened at the-" Smokescreen began.

"Smokescreen," Arcee growled at her brother.

"We'll talk later, when there isn't a crowd," Midnight said.

"Alright, sorry," he said walking away, looking sad.

"How long does he think it'll last?" Stella said as she and Icefire walked dangerously close to 'Bee, standing behind him. "Bumblebee's just the bay boy infatuation."

Seeing Icefire lean in to whisper in 'Bee's ear, Delta began to snarl.

"She'll never make a Decepticon a king," Icefire laughed. With that the two girls walked away towards the others sitting nearby.

Delta got ready to shoot fire at them, when 'Bee stopped her. "I got this," he said pulling out the spell book. "Beware, forswear, undo all their hair." He waved a hand and all the girls screamed. 'Bee stood up, and all the girls looked at him, some were actually crying. "What? You're crying? You all walked into it! At first when I started doing your hair for you, I was trying to be nice! Trying to fit in! But now I see you were just using me!" He walked dangerously close to them, and they could all see how his irises turned blood-red. "Just remember I can do oh, so much worse!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Knockout snarled standing next to the girls. Delta flew in front of them, her teeth bared, the usually cute dragon actually looked menacing. "Nice dragon?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" 'Bee snarled, his eyes glowing brighter. "One word from me, and Delta will melt your face off!" Raydon dragons are one of the rarest species, also known for being one of the cutest. But they're also one of the most dangerous, that barbs on their tails are poisonous, and her fire is one of the hottest in the dragon world. He whistled and Delta perched herself on his shoulder, their tail wrapping carefully around his neck for extra support. "Or I could," he said holding up the spell book, and they all backed away. Bumblebee whirled around to face his friends, who also jumped a little bit, startled by his outburst, and the furious red glow in his eyes. "I'm so looking forwards to tomorrow. Let's get outta this dump."

They all nodded in agreement.

-.-

Everyone was waiting in the cathedral, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Alpha Trion stepped out, and removed the cover from over his staff.

Back in the _Isle of the Lost_ Megatron and the other Decepticon powerhouses were watching, each complaining about something.

Outside the cathedral the carriage was moving towards it. Moonrose sat waving, she wore a long blue gown that fitted her to her waist, then was loose and flowy. Bumblebee sat next to her, he wore the outfit Megatron showed him in the mirror (minus the crown), at their initial attempt to steal the staff. Only Primus knew where Midnight got all the material. In his lap a silver box sat, with the anti-love potion inside. Delta happily sat on his shoulder.

Moonrose smiled and took his hand. "Don't be nervous," she said seeing him sweat slightly.

"I'm not nervous," he said. "I'm terrified."

"All you need to do is sit there, and look amazing," she smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Wow, thanks," 'Bee said sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Here," Moonrose said slipping her ring onto his finger, "it may be a bit snug, but it shouldn't get stuck."

"Rosie…I can't take this," he said.

"I want you to have it," she said.

"I have something for you," he said handing her the box. "It's just in case you're in need of energy later-no!" He winced as she ate it. "You feel ok?"

"Tastes great," she said.

"Do…do you still have feelings for me?" he asked with a wince.

"Not sure, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect," she said.

"Ok…wait what?!" he gaped. She laughed at his expression. "You knew?!"

"That you spelled me? Yea," she said.

"I can explain," he said sweat starting to appear on his face.

"It's fine, I get it. You had a crush on me, I was with Knockout, you didn't believe that it could happen on its own," she started.

"Right," he said relieved. "How long have you known?"

"Since our first date," she said. "The spell washed away in the enchanted lake."

"So…you've just been faking it since then?" 'Bee asked looking slightly hurt.

She kissed his cheek. "I haven't been faking anything."

The carriage pulled up, to its destination.

-.-

At the island all the Decepticons' jaws were dropping to the floor.

"Well if it isn't…" Arachnid began.

"My son," Megatron said stunned. "Looking like some sort of…"

"Prince," Terraclaw supplied.

The news woman said who he was wearing and Arachnid freaked. "He's wearing my daughter's designs! She'll be famous!"

"Oh wow, she made a uniform," Megatron said. "Meanwhile my son has duped all of Cybertron, and he's this close to getting that staff! Our revenge begins today!"

-.-

As they walked up the steps 'Bee took a nervous breath. Reaching the top, they saw Optimus, and Elita waiting for them. Bumblebee gave a respectful bow. "About the other day…" 'Bee began.

"It's fine, I knew this wasn't going to be easy," the Prime said hushing the young teen. He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You'll make a wonderful queen."

"Good luck," 'Bee said, as a woman in a simple yellow dress led him away.

Moonrose walked inside where a children's choir was singing.

On the balcony, the three other Decepticon teens looked at each other.

As Moonrose walked by, everyone bowed.

Alpha Trion took the crown off of Optimus's head, and walked with it to where Moonrose stood at the bottom of the small flight of stairs. He placed it on her head, and pulled out his staff.

Bumblebee gulped, not liking what he was going to have to do in a matter of moments.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Cybertron; with justice and mercy? As long as you shall reign?" the old Prime asked.

"I swear," she said.

He tapped her once on each shoulder. "Then it's my honor, and joy to bless you as our new queen." Just as he finished the sentence the staff was snatched out of his hand.

The person who grabbed it, lost control of the magic, sending a bolt that broke the barrier.

-.-

Megatron laughed as the island shook, as the barrier was shattered. Going to the balcony, he watched with an evil grin as the pieces fell. Spreading his bat-like wings he laughed as he was engulfed in shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **A/N: I don't own anything other than my OCs.**

"Icefire! What are you doing?!" Alpha Trion hollered at his daughter.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" she said trying to control the magic.

Optimus grabbed Elita, and Moonrose, hiding them behind him. Everyone else, but 'Bee backed up, one servant tried to grab his arm to pull him away, but he vanished in a shadow. Reappearing in front of Icefire, grabbing the staff.

"Be careful 'Bee!" Elita called out.

Bumblebee soon discovered for such a tiny girl she was unnaturally strong. Battle training kicking in, he slammed his forehead against hers, stunning her, he then used his leg to kick out, and push her away. Everyone stared in horror as 'Bee held the staff, the others rushing up to join him.

"'Bee…" Moonrose said walking towards him.

"Stand back!" he growled. She still got closer. "I SAID STAND BACK!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Knockout said rushing forwards, but a series of razor sharp shadow spikes appeared in front of him.

"Let's go!" Skyfall said.

"Time for revenge," Barricade said.

"Do you really wanna do this?" Moonrose asked.

"Don't you see?" he said shaking his head. "WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! Our parents-"

"You're parents made their choice," she reasoned. "They don't get to make yours. You do."

Bumblebee blinked at her, staring at her in shock. Looking around the room he saw others looking at them in concern. "I think…I think I wanna be good," he said after a moment, lowering the staff slightly.

"You are good!" Moonrose said beginning to move towards him again.

"How do you know that?!" 'Bee barked, raising the staff again.

"Because I'm listening to my heart!" she said.

"…I wanna listen to my heart too," 'Bee said lowering the staff all the way. "And mine is telling me that we are _not_ our parents!" He turned to his friends. "'Cade, stealing things doesn't make you happy! Tourney, and victory pizza with the team makes you happy!"

"It's true," Barricade smiled.

"Skyfall, scratching Charm's belly makes you happy!" 'Bee said.

"Who would've thought?" Skyfall asked picking up the dog.

"And Midnight, you don't need to play dumb to get a guy. You are one of the smartest people I know!"

Midnight nodded and had tears running down her face.

"And, I don't wanna become my father. I don't wanna take over the world with evil," Bumblebee said, a few rare tears running down his face. "I wanna go to school, and I wanna be with Moonrose. Because Moonrose, you make me really happy; happier than I've been in a long time! Us being friends makes me happy! Not destroying things…I choose good guys." 'Bee put his hand out in the middle of all of them.

"I choose good too," Midnight said, placing her hand on 'Bee's.

"Same," Barricade said, joining in.

"Just to be clear…we don't have to worry about how really mad our parents will be? Cause they'll be furious, especially your dad 'Bee, if he sees this he's going to kill you the second you two are in the same vicinity," Skyfall said.

"Your parents can't reach you here," Optimus said.

The four teens seemed to relax. "I'm in," Skyfall said putting her hand on top.

For good measure, Delta sat on their hands releasing a tiny roar, as if to say she was also choosing good.

Everyone clapped, but then the lights in the room dimmed, and turned violet. A shadow swirled in the center of the room, and Megatron appeared.

"I'm back!" the dark lord laughed.

"Go away Dad," 'Bee said still holding the staff.

"Very funny son," Megatron laughed. "Give me the staff."

Bumblebee acted like he was going to hand the staff to his father, but then tossed it to Alpha Trion.

Before Alpha Trion could cast a spell, Megatron froze everyone on place. They could see everything at was happening but they couldn't move. Going up he grabbed the staff. "Now…where should I begin? I know! How about we start by getting rid of this!" Waving the staff, Moonrose's ring flew off of 'Bee's finger into Megatron's hand. "Falling in love is weak, and ridiculous."

"You should let Mom hear that," 'Bee said with a smirk.

"Don't tell her," Megatron said a bit of fear flashing in his eyes. "Besides, love isn't what you want."

"You don't know what I want!" 'Bee snapped. "Dad! Have ever once asked me what I want?! I'm not you!"

"Obviously, I've had years of practice being evil," the dark lord said. "You'll get there."

"No! I won't!" Bumblebee said. "And I really wish you didn't get there yourself. Falling in love isn't weak or ridiculous! It's actually amazing!"

"I know one thing young man, you have no room for love in your life!" Megatron snarled.

With a slight red glow in his eyes, 'Bee summoned the staff to him. "Release!" he shouted, and everyone became unfrozen. They backed up, slightly, and weren't sure what to do.

"Oh please, this so immature," Megatron laughed. "Give. Me. The staff. Now!"

"No way!" Barricade said charging the evil king.

Megatron just rolled his eyes, and blasted him back. "You all will regret this!" he snarled transforming into a huge black dragon.

People began to scream, and the royals grabbed the four teens, as the Megatron shot fire at them.

"Thanks Moonrose," 'Bee said giving her a quick kiss he handed her the staff. He unfastened his cloak, letting it drop to the floor; a huge pair of black angel wings appeared with three razor sharp blades jutting out of the bottom of each wing. "DAD THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" 'Bee flew up, his eyes glowing bright blood-red. 'Bee fired a fire blast at his father, hitting him in the side of his dragon head.

Megatron howled in pain, shooting a flame at 'Bee.

Teleporting out of the way, 'Bee used every drop of water he could find in the room, to make and ice casing over his father's jaws. Taking the opportunity of his distracted father, 'Bee shot lightning at him.

Megatron screeched in ager and pain. Unintentionally transforming back into his regular self. "YOU BRAT!" He shot lightning at 'Bee and his son blocked it with his own magic. Megatron teleported himself behind 'Bee striking him with a lightning blast before the teen could react, then vanished.

'BEE!" Moonrose screamed, running over to him with the others. She sat next to where he collapsed on the ground.

"I never want to do that again," he groaned, as he tried to sit up.

"If it makes you feel any better, you all get an A in goodness class," Alpha Trion said.

"Super," 'Bee said sarcastically. Tring to get to his feet, but grabbing his side as a wave of agony washed over him.

"Maybe you should get checked out by a doctor before you try anything?" Skyfall said.

"Alpha Trion," 'Bee said. The old man turned from where he was scolding his daughter. "Don't be too hard on Icefire, I was the one putting all those thoughts in her head. Icefire, I recommend listening to your dad, he has some pretty good advice."

"Alright," Knockout said helping 'Bee to his feet. "Let's have the Hatchet check you out."

"Sounds fun," 'Bee grumbled.

-.-

That evening there was a huge party at the school.

Moonrose was carried into the party by her teammates, she was now in a short blue dress, and a matching pair of stilettos.

Bumblebee was dancing with Midnight. He was still in the outfit he wore in the fight with Megatron. Midnight was wearing a hi-low violet dress, and a matching pair of stilettos.

 _Oh, oh, yeah!_

 _Oh, yeah, yeah!_

 _Let's set if off!_

 _Oh, yeah!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

The guys carrying Moonrose put her down on the dancefloor.

 _Kings and queens_

 _It's our time to rise!_

 _Write the book story of our lives!_

 _This is us taking back the night!_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

'Bee made his way through the dancing teens, grabbing Moonrose's hand.

 _Break the spell_

 _We were born this way!_

 _Be yourself_

 _Forget the DNA_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

Midnight snuck up, on a forlorn looking Smokescreen. Grabbing his hand she pulled him onto the dancefloor.

 _Sound the alarm get on your feet!_

 _Let's set if off and rock this beat_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Felling the power_

 _Let it all out!_

 _Like what you see in the mirror_

 _Shout!_

 _We got the keys_

 _The kingdom's ours!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction_

 _And never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Oh, yeah!_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready_

 _Set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready_

 _Set it off!_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

Icefire was sitting on a bench, when Skyfall and Barricade sat next to her.

 _Yo!_

 _It's time to set it off!_

 _Let's make it happen now_

 _I'm make my own future_

 _Ignore all the rumors_

 _Show 'em how passion sound_

They pulled Icefire to her feet and led her to the dancefloor.

 _They all told me I should back down_

 _Judgin' me cause of my background_

 _Thinkin' about changing my path now_

 _Nah, I ain't goin' out like that!_

Barricade pulled Icefire out onto the dancefloor, and Skyfall sat on the steps. Knockout walked over, and pulled her to her feet, taking her to the dancefloor.

 _Feeling the power_

 _Let it all out!_

 _We got the keys_

 _The kingdom's ours!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction_

 _Never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready_

 _Set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready_

 _Set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready_

 _Set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready_

 _Set it off!_

Bumblebee and Moonrose walked down the dancefloor's steps, before running up to the balcony.

 _3, 2, 1_

 _Oh, oh, yeah_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction_

 _And never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready_

 _Set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready_

 _Set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

Fireworks light up the sky, and everyone cheered. Bumblebee and Moonrose hugged each other, a looking up at the glowing sky. 'Bee's eyes flashed red for a split second.

-.-

Far away in the mountains, Megatron sat in his first palace, watching the fireworks, his eye glinting violet.


End file.
